The skeletal-muscular system of the human body consists of the 206 bones and over 650 muscles that maintain the skeletal structure, protect and support the internal organs, and help the body move. During recent years a great deal of interest has been shown in the exercise of important body muscles for the development of specific strengths and physical abilities and for the development of desired body shapes and proportions. Particular attention has been devoted to the development of the chest muscles (pectoralis major), back muscles (trapezius), upper arm muscles (biceps and triceps), principal upper leg muscles (quadriceps femoris) and stomach muscles (rectus abdominus) through weight lift and force application and resistance exercise programs and machines. Amateur and professional athletes and body builders, both male and female alike, spend many hours per week in such exercise programs utilizing a broad range of apparatus from simple barbells to complex, sophisticated and expensive exercise machines. Although many of the complex and expensive body building exercise machines provide apparatus means for addressing and accomplishing stomach or abdominal exercises, the availability of such machines and there use is normally restricted to health clubs and commercially operated gyms. No simple and inexpensive arrangement of equipment has been provided for the complete development of stomach muscles outside of the health club or commercial gym environment, i.e., for individual home use.